


Seven and Eight

by ConfidentPoison



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Ghoul Kaneki Ken, Ghoul Nagachika Hideyoshi, M/M, Swing Dancing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-18
Updated: 2018-05-18
Packaged: 2019-05-08 11:14:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14693043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConfidentPoison/pseuds/ConfidentPoison
Summary: Ken Kaneki and Hideyoshi Nagachika have been best friends since childhood. After working hard they are now going to college and rooming together. After some begging Ken reluctantly agrees to Hide's pleas and signs up for the swing dance class with him.





	1. Chapter 1

There was a pale blue glow cast across the room. The lights were off and while the news was on, something about a kidnapping, Ken Kaneki was mostly ignoring it in favor of his new e-reader. Ken set down the reader and stared at the wall. The entire day he felt restless, on edge. He just stared at the wall as it bent in on itself curling bending twisting into a disto- BZZZT. Hearing the vibration of his phone brought Ken back to reality as he reached over for it.

Hide: Omw home. Did you buy the food? 

Tap tap Ken sent a reply. Of course he bought the ingredients. He’d been waiting all break for this. Another buzz signaled Hide’s reply.

Hide: tyty we’ll make a feast ;)

That emote was a favorite of Hide’s. Ken picked up his reader trying to pass the time until Hide arrived.

The snow began to slowly soak into Hide’s shoes as he walked towards his shared apartment. He wasn’t dressed for this. Hide made his way up the stairs as quickly as one can with a suitcase. He knocked on the door. A few seconds pass and Ken opens the door.

“Hey Ken!” 

“Welcome back” Ken replied closing the door as Hide took his shoes and coat off. Hide wrapped his arms around Ken for a brief hug. “Miss me much?” he teased. Hide walked over to turn the heat on. “I missed your cooking more.” came Ken’s late response. “Ouch. You didn’t miss my flawless personality?” Hide joked walking into the kitchen. He faced Ken “I’m glad I’m back,” tone shifted “me too.”

As soon as Ken sat down Hide stuffing the food into his mouth as fast as possible. Only stopping to drink and occasionally breathe. Finished before Ken he let out a content sigh. The silverware continued to clink until Ken spoke up “You got your hair done again?”

“Yup my mom said it was part of my christmas gifts”

“It’s nice”

“Thanks, did you do anything fun while I was gone?”

“I re-read all of Takatsuki’s work 5 times.” Hide laughed at that.

“Geez sounds like you had a ball, do you like the reader?”

“Hmmm, paper feels more,” Ken paused searching for words “real sort of but I like that I can download books or read in the dark. Thanks”

“You’re welcome Neki, glad you like it” Hide smiled.

When Ken had finished his last bite Hide grabbed both of their plates “Am I on dish duty tonight?” 

“You are now” 

“Aw man” Hide pouted

“I’ll help you”

“What? I was just kidding” Hide smiled again. “But sure I’ll take the help.”

After washing the dishes they each went to their rooms. They had one more day before the next semester.

Hide’s alarm was so obnoxious, why had me made it that? Oh right cause he’d never get up if it wasn’t. He reluctantly rolled out of bed and shut up the forsaken thing. He stumbled into the kitchen to find Ken brewing himself a cup of coffee. How was Ken able to function right now? 

“Morning” Hide mumbled.

“Morning” Ken replied somehow managing to not sound like a sloth.

“Do you mind if I shower first?” Hide asked.

“Go for it.”

“Thanks dude” he said as he walked towards the bathroom.

The shower Hide woke up quite a bit and after a quick breakfast they were off. They lived close enough to walk to school and saving money on gas was a smart move for two college students. The snow hadn’t melted but this time Hide was ready for it. Boots, two coats, two shirts, a scarf, and mittens left him prepared for the weather and Ken was equally prepared. 

“Have you been out in the snow much?”

Ken shook his head. “There’s no point in being out in the cold all by yourself.”

“I suppose you’re right.” Hide agreed. The snow lightly crunching as they made there way to the school.

Upon arrival they quickly got inside and shed part of their outer later. The warm rush of air was always welcome. This was one of the larger student lounges and it was still crowded. Having nowhere to sit they stood waiting for their first classes. Hide had memorized both of their schedules. From 7 am- 8 am Hide had English 102 and Ken had Math 111, from 8-9 they both had Bio 101, 9-10 was lunch, 10-11 was the swing dance class he persuaded Ken to join with him but that was Tuesdays and Thursdays, and from 1-2:30 they had a 3 day a week Econ class. Soon enough the students silently started shuffling to class as it was 5 before 7. 

“See you in an hour” Hide said before walking towards his class. Ken nodded in response and went the other way. Hopefully they could reach their Bio class in time as that was on the other side of the campus.

“You know I was hoping the class would be a bit, cooler.” Hide said once they were out of the Lab building. He continued to vent, “I mean it’s our first class with a lab and it looks like we won’t even cover stuff past what we learned in high school.”

“Yeah, maybe econ will be better.”

“I hope so.”

“Where do you want to grab lunch?” Hide asked.

“Is the cafe fine?” 

“Sure! Maybe we’ll see that one-”

“Oh shut up” Ken interrupted.

“But you like her~” Hide grinned.

“She’s nice and she’s very good looking but that’s all.” Ken firmly answered. Hide was still not convinced.

It was Tuesday and Ken had been slowly dreading this moment. He still couldn't believe he let Hide talk him into taking the dance class. Well actually Hide could convince him of just about anything, especially when he smiled. But Ken couldn’t dance at all. He felt Hide tug his arm around a corner. “Ah here it is Ken” Hide said. They walked into the rectangular room with a large cabinet to their left. The wall opposite to was covered in mirrors and music was playing over a speaker system. There were a few students already spinning and dancing in the center but most of the students just stood awkwardly in the corner next to a couple of empty chairs. He and Hide floated over to join them in the slightly awkward wait for the class to start. They were early after all.

A few minutes pass and the instructor walks in. She’s average height for a woman and but pretty thin. Her skin hanging a bit loosely off her bones. Her black hair is threaded with gray and white and her eyes are a bit sunken with faint dark circles. She puts on a small headpiece with a microphone and her raspy voice echoes throughout the dance room. “All right class welcome. If you still need to sign up for this class I have the form right here” as she waved around a stack of papers and set them on a small stool like table next to her. “And here,” she held up a clipboard “is the attendance sheet. Write your name and put a check in the column when you arrive every day for class. This class is just graded on participation so this is very important. Also my name is Mrs. Stevens but you can all call me Maria” Students flooded the clipboard and stack of papers but eventually everyone got what they needed.

“All right can we have all the leads,” the teacher asked “so all of the boys please step out onto the floor. Let’s have two rows.” Ken hesitated for a moment. Boys lead? That meant that he and Hide would be leading and he’d kinda hoped he’s be able to dance with Hide. He reluctantly stepped onto the floor with the other boys and stood in the second row. “Now girls walk up to a lead. Don’t worry about which gentleman you start dancing with we’ll switch frequently and by the end of the class you’ll have danced with all of them.” The girls all walked over some shyer than others and paired up with a guy.

Hide stood in the first row of the classroom and was glad Kaneki hadn’t bailed on him. Ken had been looking more and more nervous as they neared the class’s time. Doing the things he usually did while nervous like rubbing his right wrist or pulling his phone out of his pocket without checking it. Maybe forcing Ken to take this class with him wasn’t the best idea. Well too late for that they were here now. 

The girl Hide was paired with first looked familiar. She had mid length dark hair that covered part of her face. Even if that style was getting more popular it was still a pretty iconic look, Hide just couldn’t remember where. The teachers amplified voice broke his train of thoughts “Alright class let’s start off with a basic eight count swing out. Leads here’s your footwork.” One step at a time all of the leads were shown their footwork. The ladies just watched until the Maria spoke again “Now all of the ladies will be our follows, and you will follow the lead’s lead. Follows have much easier footwork as you can basically do anything you want as long as you keep time with your lead. But for the sake of giving you a place to start here’s an idea of what you could do,” and she proceeded to show a simple eight count movement that the follows could start with. “Now class we’re going to practice just those eight counts and stop. Okay? If you need me to go over anything again don’t hesitate to ask.”

Hide looked over at Ken. Ken was rubbing his right wrist. He turned back around and raised his hand “Maria can you go over the lead’s footwork a couple more times,” he asked. “Certainly.” She replied walking over to Hide and demonstrating three more times. “Alright now switch partners and we’ll practice that as a class.” The instructor turned the music on and began counting off.

“One two three...” 

Hide was exhausted. He knew dancing was a good workout but man it was something else to actually feel it. He and Ken had both been a bit shy at first being so close to all the girls but after the third girl hanging on your arm and spinning around with you, you just got used to it. “One more announcement before you go class,” everyone paused backpacks in hand “after classes starting thursday there will be a swing club. If you can stay for an extra hour we’ll practice swing and hang out. It’s totally optional and if you have a class then or some other business I understand.” After that Maria dismissed the class.

“How’d you like it?” Hide asked Kaneki both of them covered in sweat “I liked it but I’m gonna have to wear a T-shirt next time.” Although Ken nodded in response Hide felt the thick choking aura around him. Something was troubling Ken. “Hey Ken,” Ken snapped his head to look at Hide “You okay?” Ken stopped walking and opened his mouth slightly before closing it. Hide stopped walking as well. “If you don’t feel comfortable in this class you have until Friday to drop it and get a full refund. I shouldn’t have forced you to join.” It had been pushy of Hide to make Ken join this class with him. “That’s not it I just,” Ken paused searching for words “I wanted to follow not lead.”

“Oh,” said Hide “Well we could always just tell Maria and she’d probably be cool with it”

“But we have more followers than leads. If I were to follow more people would have to wait for their turn to dance.” Ken had a point the class was about ⅓ males and ⅔ females with some of the experienced females leading just so less people would be without a partner. The class switched partners every 10 or 15 minutes but it still sucked to be one of the two or three girls practicing by yourself for a bit. 

“You know Neki,” Hide had an idea “If we went to the swing club I bet it’d be more one on one. Then you could practice following and still get help from Maria.” he paused with a cheeky grin before adding “And you could dance with me.”

Ken really wished he could stop his cheeks from growing hot. “That sounds like a good idea actually.” 

“Hey I have those every once and a while you know,” said Hide as he smiled again. “Oh we can also practice at the apartment too.” he added. Ken nodded and they continued walking to the coffee shop.

There was a new barista at the counter of their favorite cafe. She looked tired with her dark circles under her eyes and unkempt long green hair. They ordered some coffee and food as they had skipped lunch earlier. Hide sat down and began munching on his first of three sandwiches. They chewed in silence both wanting to recover after the hour long dance class. 

The small bell attached to the front door rang and a girl walked in with mid length dark hair which covered part of her face. She walked behind the counter and donned an apron and a name tag switching out for the tired green haired lady. Hide glanced over and his brain connected the dots.

“Hey you’re in our swing class right?” he called out to her. 

The girl stared quietly in response. “Hey Touka, are you gonna answer me? I’ll see you in swing class and talk then if you won’t now.” Hide gave her a cheeky grin. Touka cursed her name tag. 

“If you knew I was in your class why did you ask?” she retorted.

“Sheesh toucan, ever heard of starting a conversation?” His grin persisting.

“Toucan? Did you just call me toucan?” Touka was almost yelling at this point.

“Hide that was kinda rude,” mumbled Ken under his breath “don’t we want to be friends?”

A hand rubbed Touka’s shoulder “Don’t be so loud we have customers. Besides, you could use a few friends and these boys seem nice.” It was the messy haired girl from before.

“I was a bit rude though. I’m sorry Touka.”

Touka stood there before letting out a sigh. “I’ll forgive you. What are your names?”

“I’m Hideyoshi,” he gestured to his friend “and this is Ken.”

“See Toucan this wasn’t so bad was it?” The lady smiled knowing exactly what she’d done.

“Not you too Eto come on.” Touka pouted.

“Aw it’s okay I’m just teasing. Well I’m Eto it was nice to meet you two.” She walked through a door behind the counter and up the stairs.

Touka answered the question before Hide could ask it “She’s the owner of this shop and a family friend.” Hide and Ken finished up their meals and left.

“See you in class.” They said to each other as they left.

After another day of classes and some grueling homework, on Saturday night they finally had some time to themselves.

“Ken want to practice?” Hide asked looking up from his handheld.

“Huh?” Ken blanked for a moment “oh you mean dance?”

“Yeah you said you wanted to follow right?” Hide hopped off the couch before Ken could answer “Lemme find some music.” Pulling up his laptop he went through a few songs before “This is a good tempo.” It was a bit faster than what they’d had in class but Ken was partial to the muted trumpets.

Hide stood up and held his arms out for Ken to grasp. Ken felt his face go hot but he stepped forward and joined hands. Hide looking right at him didn’t help either his soft brown eyes digging gently at his heart. Hide moved Ken’s left hand to his bicep and his right hand to the small of Ken’s back. The close proximity made Ken nervous, but not uncomfortable.

“I’ll count us off,” he gave Ken’s hand a reassuring squeeze, “one two three four five si-”

“Wait, what’s the footwork for a follow?” Ken interrupted.

“Didn’t Maria say anything works if you’re in time?” Hide raised an eyebrow.

“I thought she showed something specific.” Ken barely made it through the sentence without stuttering.

“Ah that was just an example. Just follow my lead and stay in time.” Hide said rubbing Ken’s back reassuringly. Ken shivered.

“You ready?” Ken nodded in response and Hide began counting again.

“One two three four five six seven and eight,” and they were moving. Every beat Hide would move his feet and Ken would move with him. They spun around and did two swing outs before Hide decided to throw Ken out. Extending his arm Hide directed Ken away but instead Ken lost step and stayed near and their rhythm broke.

“Ah sorry,” Ken apologized as they stopped moving “I wasn’t sure what to do.”  
“I wasn’t sure either. I was just trying it.” Ken chuckled and Nagachika gave that smile he usually would. It was odd, Ken thought, that Hide could smile so often but was so genuine about it. He couldn’t help but feel the corners of his mouth creep up in response. This only strengthened Hide’s grin.

“Let’s just go back to swing outs,” He said pulling Ken in. They were at it again and danced until they were dizzy.


	2. Chapter 2

“Alright class that’s all for today. Remember that next week on Thursday, so one week from now, we’ll be having a guest Linda who’s actually teaching me some new stuff as well. Try to see if you can stay for an extra hour after class and this will replace swing that day. But if you can’t stay I totally understand. Have a nice day all” Maria called taking off her headpiece and wandering off to get a drink. Touka and Ken went to grab their towels from their bags and Hide followed. Relieved to feel the rough brush of the towel dry his salty skin. Most of the students left but the trio and a couple others stayed for swing club. 

“I’ve got to be somewhere again sorry guys, Touka you can handle the music right?” Maria gestured to the large cabinet which held the sound system. Touka nodded “Of course.”

“Well thank you, have fun today.” She rasped and left the room.

Hide walked directly in front of Touka and saluted her “Miss club president what is on our agenda today ma’am?” he mocked.

Her brows furrowed but she decided to play along her voice as dry as her humor “Today we will have everyone practice dancing without Mr. Nagachika. It is imperative that we stare at him and make him feel bad for being lonely.”

“Aww man,” Hide pouted “surely Ken would dance with me.”

Ken shook his head solemnly “President’s orders.”

“So cold Ken so cold.” Hide pouted more his bottom lip nearly touching his chin.

“Well let’s actually start.” Touka walked to the open cabinet where a thin black box was located. It was sleek with several silver buttons and a blue rectangular screen. “Is there anything you’d like to go over from class again or do you want to learn something new?”  
“Ooh ooh Touka let’s do some Charleston style.” Hide piped eagerly.

“Hmmm I don’t know...” She tapped her chin thoughtfully. The 20’s Charleston was actually a good idea but it was always fun push Hide’s buttons a bit like he pushed her’s.

“I will use my secret ninja technique Touka.” Hide pressed his hands together only the index fingers pointing up. 

Touka was barely suppressing a smile at this point “Oh, and what would that be?”

Ken knew exactly what was coming as Hide began his chant “I call upon the creature of the tropics, O’ great bird and your many colored beak I summon you to destroy the president. The legendary-”

Touka’s eyes went wide and she cut him off “I think that’s enough. Let’s do some Charleston.”

“Yes!” Hide pumped his fist. They probably would have done the dance anyway.

“Let’s review from class. Jason come help me.” Jason was a year older jock type guy with a fair amount of muscle and a short black beard. Baseball practice meant he had some of the highest stamina in the class matched only by the enthusiastic Nagachika. Touka stood in front and Jason behind as they linked arms. Touka began to review the footwork from class counting and kicking. She and jason were in sync kicking and stepping back together as if they shared limbs.

Ken wordlessly stood in front of Hide and they entwined hands. It felt very different to Ken as he was the lead in class and was the one behind before. The physical contact and proximity to Hide was nice too even if he was used to it. While it felt different the movement was similar except now he could kick forwards without hitting someone. Hide began to speed up and Ken followed diligently until they were going twice the normal speed.

“Hey Touka check us out.” Hide exclaimed. Touka just rolled her eyes and muttered under her breath. Smiling while doing so. 

After the hour of club Hideyoshi once again rushed to the relief of his towel. Ah how nice it was to not feel like a melting popsicle. Ken, Touka, and Hide threw on their jackets and left through the front of the sports center. 

“Do you have head back to the shop?” Ken asked Touka.

“Yes I always do. Why?” she cocked her head.

“Hide and I were gonna go to our favorite burger place once a month. We wanted to invite you too this time,” explained Ken. Hide nodded.

“Thank you but I can’t go. But it’s not even close to dinner time so why go now?”

“They aren’t busy this time of day and usually they get super busy even on weekdays. Weekends are even worse Ken and I once waited almost two hours for a burger,” Hide answered.

“Wow, what’s the place called?”

“It’s called Big Girl.”

“Oh,” Touka frowned “be careful around there.”

“Why?”

“One of my customers, do you remember Rize? Purple hair always with a book?”

“Yeah Ken had a crush on her,” Hide promptly took an elbow to the ribs for that one “I did not.” 

“Well Rize was a regular and she disappeared. Over winter break. She was last seen at Big Girl.”

“Ooh scary do you think we’re gonna get kidnapped?” Hide’s hands formed spiders fingers rapidly moving.

“Idiot, I’m just saying be careful.”

“Aye Aye Miss president.” They had walked to the street where Touka would turn towards the shop. “Hey Ken make sure Hide actually studies for midterms.” Ken nodded. “Aw c’mon Ken we don’t need to study.”  
“I was going to make you anyway.” Ken replied. The two walked off towards Big Girl.

Big Girl was a castle. Or a small fortress really. The restaurant was one story and entirely made of gray brick. The interior had an interesting design to say the least. Sports flags and bald eagles donned the otherwise medieval chandelier lit dining area. It could get stuffy with a crowd but at three something pm the place was almost empty. A young waitress greeted them at the door.

“Hi there welcome to Bi Girl’s Steaks and Burgers. Party of two like usual?”

Hide responded with a “yes thank you Emma,” and a wink. Both he and Ken knew most of the employee’s names by now. Emma was the cutest by far in Hide’s opinion. Ken couldn’t seem to pick a favorite. They ordered their usual burgers a large classic biggie with extra sauce on Hideyoshi’s.

The burger’s took just shy of fifteen minutes but when Emma came carrying them the smell alone was worth it. The rich aroma was only a tease of the show that was to come. As each of them took their first bite they remembered why this place was their favorite of the many burger joints they enjoyed. The bun had a slight crunch before you sank into the fluff of the bread. As you continued further you hit the juicy burger itself and the strong flavor that enslaved your tongue. With it you had the crisp lettuce crackling, the gooey cheese melting, and the subtle sting of the sauce all together. If only they had the budget to eat here everyday.

As they left the restaurant they headed towards home. The chill in the wind starting to poke through their jackets. They were usually quite talkative, especially a certain blonde, but they had started a pattern of silence after big girl. Full of good food and wanting the comfort of their apartment they walked together enjoying the sounds of the occasional car and the footsteps they made.

Behind them lurked someone. Someone who saw them go into Big Girl and waited patiently for them to finish their meal. Luckily even burgers that large were quickly devoured by these boys so the wait was relatively short. All that would be left to do is follow them until they passed the alleyway and from there it was a piece of cake.

Hide felt off. The silence wasn’t why though he’d felt fine last time they were like this. Was it Ken’s mood? He doubted it. That was a different kind of off. He and Ken passed by a certain alleyway and he heard a scream. Something heavy crushed the air out of him and his conscious faded to black.

He woke up in a white room. Where was Ken? He was on a bed. No wait not just a bed, a hospital bed. He was in the hospital. Had something happened to his vision? No he realized there was just an eyepatch on his right eye. He sat up and noticed a few things.

Ken was sitting up in the bed next to him talking to a doctor while Touka sat on a stool next to his bed. Her hands were white and her eyes were wide. She glanced at Hide before steeling herself. “Doctor, Hideyoshi is awake now,” she said in what Hide knew to be her best customer service voice.

“Ahh good. Let me finish speaking to Mr. Kaneki first. You can go home now I’ll send these two off shortly.” The Doctor turned to Ken and resumed the conversation. Touka stayed put. Once he finished. He turned to Hide and noticed Touka had not left. “Thank you for your help young lady but if you didn’t hear me you can leave now.”

“I heard you. These boys have a project we need to work on together due tomorrow. I’ll be walking home with them.” A project? How long was he out? The only class he had with Touka was dance and that class is purely attendance and the final. He decided to not question it yet.

“So I’m going to ask you the same things I asked Mr. Kaneki okay Mr.Nagachika?” Hide nodded.

“So how do you feel? Anything ache or hurt?”

“I feel mostly fine. My back feels a bit weird.”

“That would make sense. The steel beams crushed your back. I had to perform an unconsented surgery or else you and Ken would have died. I hope you’re okay with that.”

“You did what you had to do Doctor.” As long as you didn’t do anything you didn’t need to Hide thought.

“Your eye feel okay?”

“There’s a patch over it but otherwise it’s fine.”

“Your eye didn’t look so well when you first came in but when I inspected it further you suffered no damage. As a precaution I would have you wear that patch at least until you get home.”

The doctor continued with the back and forth questions. Eventually Hide and Ken were dismissed. They got dressed in their clothes again but kept the eyepatches on as per instruction. Touka escorted them out pushing their backs as they left. “C’mon let’s go.” she urgered them.

“Touka our apartment is the other way, and also what’s this project I never heard about.” Hide was curious.

“I’ll explain when we get to the cafe.”

The bell rang as they opened the door. It was late and past shop hours. Eto walked down the stairs and sniffed the air. Her face went alert at once.

“I see what you meant Touka.” she spoke ominously and without the usual cheer in her voice.

“Can someone tell us what’s going on?” Hide raised his voice. Eto put her hand on his shoulder and responded “Hopefully nothing. But I smell that you aren’t that lucky. Here have a bite to eat.” She offered them eat a small chunk of bread.

“Why this little? Not even a sandwich?” Ken wondered out loud. Eto crossed her arms and gave a stern answer “If you can finish that much I’ll make you a sandwich. But I don’t think you can.” The boys each took a bite of their bread.

Slime. The texture and the taste were awful. Like sludge from a sewer that had been regurgitated by a mother bird. Both of them gagged and immediately using their hands to wipe the filth off their tongue as fast as they could. “Eto this isn’t funny.” Hide was close to screaming at this point.

“No it’s not funny. All food will taste like that.” She shook her head solemnly and brought some other food, lettuce and ham, for them to try. “Here knock yourselves out.”

Eto was right, the result was the same. The food tasted awful. This was beyond expired or foul tasting the food tasted like something that shouldn’t be tasted, like something inedible. After washing their tongues with a washcloth they sat across the counter from the girls.

“Why?” Hide’s head was in his hands. What in the world was going on?

“Follow me, there’s a mirror in the bathroom that’ll make this easier on the both of us.” Eto lead them upstairs to her and Touka’s bathroom. Once in front of the mirror she held a small object wrapped in foil. “Take off your eye patches.” They did as told. In the mirror their eyes looked completely normal. Why did they wear the eye patches all the way home?

The foil was unwrapped. Hide could smell it. Fuck he could practically taste it too. It was savory. It was divine. It was food. He snatched the small slab of meat and shoved it into his mouth chewing loudly. It tasted like meat. It tasted like real food. Eto was giggling almost uncontrollably. “Wow Hide,” she managed to squeeze out between giggles “you must be really hungry.” hide didn’t understand what was so funny. He stared at her and then he saw her right eye. It’s iris was glowing bright red and the sclera was coal black. He stared silently before looking in the mirror. His right eye too, had the same bright red iris and black sclera. Ken had his left eye transformed.

Eto had stopped laughing. “Will you let me explain now?”

Back at the cafe counter they four sat down a cup of coffee in each hand. “Touka and I could smell it. We don’t know why but you two are no longer human.”

“We’re ghouls aren’t we?” Ken spoke for the first time in a while. Taking a long sip of his coffee after.

“Yes,” Touka answered “but we’re not sure why or how though we assume that doctor did something to you both.” Hide cursed under his breath before they all sipped their coffee in silence for a few moments.

“How much do you two know about ghouls?” Eto asks. Putting her empty cup down and getting up to make another.

“I know they eat people that’s it,” came Hide’s reply. Ken had a different response “I know a bit about ghouls. They live among humans but are unable to eat food like we do. Their stomachs and tongues are adapted to only eat human flesh.”

“Wow you’re right Touka, Ken does do his homework,” Hide cracked a smile at the joke but couldn’t muster up a response “well Let me explain it then. A ghoul, like Ken said, cannot eat human food except for water and coffee. Doing so will either make you incredibly sick or throw up. Ghoul’s also have different tongues meaning normal food tastes like, well you’ve tasted it.”

Ken and Hide nodded before Hide spoke up “if we can’t eat human food what did I eat back there?” Ken swallowed knowing the answer.

“That was human flesh. That’s what ghouls eat.”Eto replied frankly believing that ebating around the bush would help no one. Hide just stared at his coffee. Eto brought over a fresh mug and poured some more for everyone.

“Touka, are you a ghoul too?” Touka nodded in response to Ken’s question displaying her kakugan. “See her eyes? Those are her kakugan. Most ghouls have one in each eye but we are all half ghouls and only have it in one eye.” Eto pointed to her own kakugan. “You can bring it out when you get better control but it comes out naturally if you’re hungry or you bring out your kagune?”

“Kagune? What’s that?” Hide continued his work on his second cup.

“Touka? If you will?” Touka nodded and lifted the back of her shirt. A crystal like wing formed out of her flesh. Red, and pulsating with a visible heartbeat. “Ghouls also have tougher skin and increased healing,” Eto grabbed a knife from her drawer and slammed the blade down on Hide’s wrist. He jumped back and yelped but to his surprise the blade broke on contact with his skin. “So it will be more difficult to get hurt and be easier to recover.”

“Why does this help?” Hide was still shaking a bit “Why would we get hurt?”

“Well ghouls have to hunt. You can get away with one meal every month but you still need to eat. Sometimes you’ll have to fight other ghouls to defend your turf or your meal.” the boys faces looked more distraught. Ken had been silent mostly and had been sweating more and more. Tugging his right wrist when he put his cup down. Hide was not sweating nor shaking but his eyes were wide as he talked. He seemed dazed.

“One last thing,” the two boys looked up to Touka who retreated her kagune into her back. “I know this sounds awful, having to kill others to survive, and it is, but if you don’t eat you will go into an uncontrollable hunger. It’s hell on earth and I hope you two never experience it.”

“So we have to kill people, as murderers, and then eat them or we will turn into uncontrollable murderers killing and eating people?” Hide sat there with his mouth open trying to grasp for more words “And this is okay?”

“No it’s not okay. It’s just how life is for ghouls. We can’t change it even if we wanted to. Sometimes you can get away with eating someone who committed suicide though that’s less popular in America than say Japan.” she placed her empty cup down and placed her hand on her chin “right now your world has become kill or be killed.”

A lady was standing in the middle of their dance class. Oh right Hide thought, this must be the guest. She was incredibly tall, had shoulder hair tied up in a ponytail, a smooth fit body. She looked like she could have been 25 but she had the expression of a more mature person. Maria handed her the headpiece and helped her put it on. There was some static as the class filed in and she spoke. “Hello students, I see we have some people trickling in still. I’d like to get started soon so everyone get ready.” The class acknowledged her and kept shuffling around. Putting bags and in the corner, unzipping jackets. One group stood awkwardly in the corner but another group was already on the floor practicing and warming up. As the semester went on more of the corner group shifted to the middle.

Once she assumed everyone was here she began “Let’s get started class. My name is Linda as I’m sure Maria has told you. Let’s get set up how you normally would.” The class formed two rows in pairs of male and female. “Alright thank you. Like I just said my name is Linda and I’ve been dancing and teaching dance for over fifteen years. If any of you have ever been to the dance club on main street, it’s called Rendezvous, I work there as a dance instructor but I also designed the place when it was built over a decade ago.”

“We’re gonna start from the beginning okay. We’ll start small.” She stood at the front of the class. “Maria can you get some music for us?”

“Sure thing, what speed?” she walked over to the cabinet and started playing some swing.

“This is fine,” Linda nodded approvingly “Okay so everyone we’re gonna start by just doing this,” She bounced on her knees in place her feet not leaving the ground. “Just do this to the beat. Count it with me.” The whole class reluctantly joined in. “One two three four five six seven and eight.” Okay so now let’s try stepping in place. You can count or you can say left and right.” Linda began to step her feet in place alternating but keeping in time with the music. “Leads start with your left foot follows start with your right.” The entire class stepped in time. Some of the students looked around. Was this all they would be doing? They’ve done complicated dance moves before is this even dancing? 

“Alright class now just move around the room but keep your steps in time.” The class started shuffling like a herd of giant penguins. After a couple of minutes Linda spoke up again from the opposite end of the room “Okay now let’s line back up again and I want you to face your partner.” The students lined up and several even linked arms “Don’t hold hands yet. Just face your partner.” Linda clasped her hands together “Okay so what we’re gonna do is, here help me demonstrate Maria.” They stood facing each other. “Now each of you back up three steps from your partner.” Maria and Linda stepped apart. “Next we’re gonna play chicken.” The two started walking briskly towards each other but at the last second they turned and missed each other and ended where the other had started. “Make sure you keep in time with the music. Just turn away at the last minute and then go again.”

The class went at it. Nearly running into each other only to pivot and walk backwards to where their partner started. Ken began to feel a bit dizzy. “Okay now do the same thing but when you pivot grab your partner,” Linda put her right hand on Maria’s back and grasped Maria’s right hand with her left “and spin all the way,” they spun around “until you get back to the side you started from this time.” The class mimicked their instructors. You know what, this is kinda fun thought Hide it almost feels like they were- then it hit him before Linda even said it.

“Now we’re going to put the footwork in for the swing out and you guys will be dancing,” she showed near identical footwork to what Maria had taught previously. Just like that the whole room was dancing. It felt so much smoother their feet gliding across the floor. Hide pulled Touka in and tried to push her out for a spin. When he moved his arm out she followed and proceeded to do a triple on one foot. “Wow,” was all Hide could manage to say and she smiled in return.

They took a break during the halfway point, it had been an hour already. The sweet relief of the towel matched only by the cool refreshment of the water fountain. They were at it again for another full hour going into some specific styles in great detail especially Lindy Hop. After another hour Hide could smell the damp stench in the air.

“You know that was kinda amazing, it felt like everything clicked you know?” Hide exclaimed as the trio left the sports center towards the cafe. “Me too,” Ken added.

“It clicked for me several years ago but she is a talented teacher,” Touka chimed in “she did give me a few new ideas though.”

The weather hadn’t yet decided if it was spring or still winter. Yesterday it was 65 degrees and pouring rain. Today the sun shone through it’s curtain of clouds showering some much needed warmth into the town. Some of the animals had tentatively decided to explore the outside and gather food and the cries of birds could be heard as you walked around. 

The bell on the door rang as they walked in. Eto smiling and waving. “Had fun at school kids?”

“Yes mother, was a truly delightful day,” mocked Hide in a not so accurate British accent.

“C’mon I’m not old enough to be your mom,” Eto smiled. “Would you like your usual?”

“Yes please,” Ken and Hide replied in unison. “Coming right up.”

Eto brought the two cups of coffee to their table. Setting them down “please enjoy your drinks.” She also left a small plastic baggie. Through the transparency they recognized the coppery ‘sugar’ cubes that were now an important part of their life. They drank coffee in silence. Hide could smell the same smells. He could look out the window by the door facing the street like he always did. He could see Touka and Eto smiling and friendly as usual, well Touka was friendly towards them at least. He looked across from him to see Ken’s face. His eyes dulled, looking far off into nowhere with a sullen expression. This was usual for Ken now. When he wasn’t in class he often looked like this now, even at home. The coffee was drained so Hide took the two cups up to Touka.

Ken felt Hide tug on his arm, “c’mon. See you later Touka.”

“See you two later.” She smiled as she waved.

They pulled off their shoes or rather Hide pulled them off while Ken bothered to untie them first. Their bags plopped down near the entryway. Ken felt hide tug on his arm again. Ken looked into the bright eyes of the person he valued the most. Eyebrows lowered in concern. “Ken can I hug you?” asked Hide. Ken simply nodded and was almost knocked clean over by the force of the embrace but the arms wrapped around his back and pulled him in canceling the distance between them. Dancing was nice because it gave let you get close but not too close however, this was a whole different planet. The total embrace and body heat radiating out of both of them poured into a hole in Ken’s heart, filling it somewhat. Ken wanted more but for now he took what he could get and wrapped his own arms around copying Hide. 

Ken felt the hands on his back move slowly up and down smoothing his anxieties and concerns with them. He could feel a dam inside of him break. Emotion crashing down hitting the ground in torrents. It pricked at the corners of his eyes asking permission before falling down his cheek and onto Hide’s shoulder. One of the hands began patting his back. Every time the hand made contact it pushed a little bit more of the emotion out of Ken until it was empty. Hide pulled back and looked him straight in the eyes red iris glowing in the dim apartment.

“We’re in this together Ken.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm posting this here early. Chapter 3 should be out sometime in the next 12 hours.

**Author's Note:**

> I'll post chapter 2 soon TM. Forgot to add that there were chapters my bad. Tumblr is confidentpoison if you wanna see whatever I reblog and stuff. Leave a comment if there's a spelling/grammar error I've checked but I could have always missed stuff.


End file.
